Sister
Sister 'is one of the main protagonists of The Legend of Maavo series and a younger step sister of the main character, Maavo himself. Sister was originally a child of two DigiDestined, Jan and Himiko, but was adopted by Maavo 2 at the age of 2. She has since been gifted with powers such as Maavo had when he was born. Appearance Sister is very pretty and slim young girl with a brown hair that is on two big pigtails held by two red bowties and big green eyes. Her outfit is darkish blue skintight full body jumpsuit with golden rims and a big red bowtie type of cloth on her chest. Her main weapon throughout her life is a ranged weapon, mostly a bow, but she has also used Slingshot when she was younger and a revolver called Goldie that she got from Max after they separated their ways. Personality Sister is very bubbly and joyful person towards most of the people she meets during her life. She is also very interested in everything she is told as she might need this information later on. She is usually the one who gives Maavo and her other friends advices during tough times. If she comes in contact with a mean or indifferent person, she becomes quite petty towards them and it's hard to make her change her mind about them even if they turn out to be a nicer person. Biography Background Sister was born to two DigiDestined teens, Jan and Himiko after they had brought the Digi-Amulet to the Middle Layer during their wars. Jan and Himiko couldn't take care of the baby in the middle of the chaos and warfare so when Sister was two years old, they brought the child also to Middle Layer, where Maavo 2 stopped them and adopted her. Early Life Maavo was babysitting Sister with Hore when Kamasutraman attacked them. Paedo had been hiding in a bush observing Sister and he came to their aid against the assault. The four younglings ran away to Maavo 2's Mountain where Maavo 2 gave a blessing to all of them boosting their powers up tremendously. After that she told Paedo to stay away from Sister. Maavo the Great While Maavo was away for his pirate courier job, Sister was on search for the Pellet of Vigor near the forests of Mango, but was suddenly kidnapped by Shadow Warriors, who took her to the Black Dark Castle. She was kept hostile by the Black Knights for some time, until Maavo came to rescue her. Together they climped up the tower and defeated the Shadow Warriors and found the Pellet of Vigor. Sister told Maavo she knew where Paedo and Hore were and they left to the other side of the county to Zaranor. At Zaranor Sister and Maavo found Paedo trying to buy a woman for himself at the auction, until Hore was being sold. The friends went to get her and fought their way out of the auction-yard. Later that night the friends were at a bar where a giant brawl bursted when Max started to rebel. The friends followed him at his trailer where they got to know each others better. Max wanted to go with them outside the city to kill a giant poison creature, Ferox to stop it from attacking the people and poisoning their drinking water. Once they were leaving Zaranor, the guards stopped Max and locked Maavo and others outside the city. Maavo and friends went alone to face Ferox, but during the fight it bit Sister and she got very sick. Ferox escaped and the friends returned to the city where they were trying to find antidote for her, but Ferox attacked and took all the medicine. Sister was left at Max's trailer while Max took her place in the group and they went on to kill Ferox and get the antidote for her. When the gang was leaving Zaranor, Max gave Sister his revolver; Goldie for memories. Sister still has the gun in her room. The Legend of Maavo Sisters story was pretty much the same as Maavo's during this time. She was 15 years old and living at Maavo's Casino with her friends. At the end they went back in time to the edge of the layers, where they ran into few DigiDestined children, who were bringing the Digi-Amulet to the Middle Layer. There they found out that two of the children were actually the mother and father of Sister before they were dating or touching pee pees. It seemed like The DigiDestined decided not to bring the Digi-Amulet to Maavo's universe, but they actually came back after Maavo and the gang had left and they brought the Digi-Amulet back into the cave, where it's located to this date, since Maavo never went to get it after their timetraveling. Abilities Like her step brother Maavo, Sister possesses a fairly large arsenal of abilities to use in the battle thanks to Maavo 2 boosting her powers tenfold when she was two years old. After that when she started to grow up she gained more and more power and nine years old she even surpassed Maavo's powers when he was nine years old few years prior. '''Arrowrain '- Sister shoots an arrow to the skies and unleashes a volley of arrows that rain back down upon her enemies. This is Sister's most used ability and also the first she learned. '''Static Power - Sister's bow becomes charged with holy lightning that bounces from enemy to enemy when an arrow hits something. Supersonic Arrow - Sister shoots an arrow with such speed that it can circle the whole planet in matter of seconds while defying the laws of physics and not touching anything on it's way while going through mountains and people, until it hits her enemy. Sister mostly uses this ability to catch enemies off guard by missing the first shot, but hitting after it goes around the planet. Hell Fire Blaster - A giant exploding fire arrow that spreads rapidly upon hit and destroys everything around her. Widowmaker - Sister lowers her guard, but gains an immerse amount of strenght for a short period time. The Last Hour - Sister activates a camouflage and becomes invisible, gaining a surprise advantage in battle. Belladonna - Sister charges all her power into her shot, which obliterates her target and everything behind it.Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Maavo Characters Category:Maavo the Great Characters